Just Brothers
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: They may be 2p's but who say's brother's cant care for each other? Especially when one is upset and needs the other.. [2p!Hetalia fic. main characters are 2p!America and 2p!Canada. This was an RP that never got to be finished so I am going to try and finish it here for a friend. Enjoy :) ]


Rather large authors note:

This was an RP I had going with a 2p!Canada page on Facebook but the owner of the page, Vik, has passed away. Vik and I weren't really close but I still consider him a friend and I would have loved to at least talked to him personally but I cant exactly do that now and just thinking about it hurts.  
Sure, I didn't know him very well and I doubt that I was on his mind ever/at all but I don't mind.  
But fuck- I miss him.  
Probably not as much as Birdie or James and his other close friends and family, but i miss him.  
I always wanted to see what his reply to this would be and I always waited for it but its not going to come no matter how long I wait.  
So I am going to finish off this RP/Story whether i like it or not.  
If anyone who knows Vik and wants me to take this down ( for any reason, im not really in the right to judge) I will. Just tell me and I will take it down.  
This chapter is just about Al's (2p!America) Morning and his journey to his brothers house.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

* * *

Al was still in bed when his phone started to vibrate against his wooden nightstand, waking him up to tell him that received a message from his brother at five in the morning. Far too early for his tastes but it was his brother after all. He slowly pulled his arm out of the comfort of his bed and grabbed blindly at his side table before he finally got to his phone and brought it close to his face to see the message. The message read:

**Matt:  
Get your ass over here.**

With a sigh, the tanned American pulled himself up to sit against the headboard, his bare back against the cool wood causing him to hiss lightly. It was freezing outside as it had finally become winter and unluckily for him, his heater broke so his entire house was freezing besides his bed which remained rather warm. It also seemed as though his bed didn't want to co-operate so his headboard was still cold. Fuck.

"That's all he wants? .. Really? Ugh, fine." He ran a hand through his hair- which was horribly sticky and sweaty. He made a mental note to take a shower and to eat breakfast in case of morning breath, before heading off to his brothers house. And a quick look under his duvet told him to make sure to take a _cold_ shower before heading out.

He peeled himself out of the warmth and comfort of his bed and trudged over to his bathroom in his pyjama's which only consisted of long pyjama bottoms and unfortunately, no underwear so he was chafing like hell. He had an en suite so it was easier to get to his bathroom when he needed to in 'dire' situations like this. Or if he was just too lazy to go down the hall to his larger bathroom.

Everything was done within half an hour (or maybe an hour, he wasn't counting- he just knew that he needed to get to his brother's soon), he had finished his cold shower- which he actually didn't mind having for once- and dried himself off once he had brushed his teeth. After he was done with that and was sure that he wasn't wet anymore and his breath actually smelled quite good for once, he slowly made his way over to his drawers that held all of his clothes and a few other things.

"I hope to god I actually have some clean clothes.." He mumbled to himself sourly as he had forgotten to wash his dirty clothes for the fourth day in a row. Finally managing to find a clean, plane white T-shirt and some shorts that just went over his knees- wait. God dammit, its winter, he cant wear those?! "Fuck. _Fuck._ **_Fuck_****.**" He swore to no one, his voice slightly echoing in his large empty house.

"Great. Ill just freeze. Well, it is Matt.. He would probably do the same!" He cheerily deducted with a hint of sarcasm. Matt probably wouldn't do the same but the guy was full of weird surprises. With a quick glance at his clock that sat at the side of his bed, he noticed that it had already been half an hour! Matt would probably be pissed if he didn't get there soon. Without a second thought, he pulled his knee-length shorts on (only just remembering to actually put on some Boxer's today) and slipped on his shirt before charging downstairs.

He ran into his kitchen, remembering that he was losing time quickly, and nearly tore off the cupboards door as he went to grab a bowl for his cereal. He hadn't eaten the night before as he had collapsed after a day of having to deal with Oliver's cat, Cupcake because the brightly coloured Brit had gone to visit 'Franny'. Luckily his dog Butterscotch wasn't too bad and he didn't mind dogs. In fact, he loved them and had a soft spot for them but wouldn't tell anyone.

Al started to pour in some of his cereal and milk followed. Oliver had brought him back some Cookie Crisp from England- It was a cereal that he absolutely loved and that secret stayed between Oliver and himself. But knowing the Brit, he wouldn't tell a soul of his 'sons' secret as long as Al did a few chores for him, it would be fine.

While he was practically inhaling his cereal, he made some toast to take to Matt's, it was a pretty long drive and since he hadn't eaten for a while, he would most likely get hungry on the way there. He finished his cereal and started to butter his toast when he realised he had some Nutella. Why not? The American pulled out the small glass pot of Nutella and started to open it as he risked glanced out of his kitchen window.

It was pitch black outside and there was snow everywhere so he couldn't see the ground, just a blanket of white which would make it harder to drive to his brothers house. A disapproving and worried grumble made him hurry up with his toast, he shoved it in his mouth and left his kitchen in a hurry. When he reached his front door, he took a bite out of his toast and placed it on a shelf that he kept his keys on. Al looked over his coat rack, there were a few jumpers but his bomber jacket was no where to be seen? He always left it on his coat rack?

"Great, 'musta left it at Mattie's or Oliver's. Ill get it later-" A small bark came from behind him, causing him to jump lightly. He turned around to see his Great Dane that was a bit taller than his hip with his phone in its mouth. "Oh hey, thanks Jet.." Bending down slightly while struggling to pull on his favourite red, zip up jumper, he yanked his phone out of his dogs mouth ( Apparently Jet didn't want to give it up )

This was another secret of his that only his brother knew of. He had a Great Dane named Jet. He had found the dog as a small puppy in an old plane that was no longer in use. It was dirty and covered in moss and vines and broken shards of glass bottles. Al had been messing around in, what he liked to call 'the planes graveyard'. It was were old and broken down planes would go, maybe to be repaired or maybe just left to rot and fall apart even more. He was climbing over one of the planes wings when he knelt down on it and peered over the edge. What he saw made his heart shatter.

The was a small dog laying inside the jet, it's leg obviously broken as the dog whimpered and whined. Al, who had a soft spot for dogs, leapt down off the wing and into the jet that hadn't been used in years, where he picked up the broken dog and whispered calming words to it while he rushed over to his car. People would usually say that the red-haired American was a brutal and unforgiving man but he really wasn't when he was alone or even just in the comfort of his own home.

Al had taken the dog home and proceeded to nurse it back to health, he didn't want to take it to the vets in fear that someone would see him and mistake him for some kind of sap- that would definitely ruin his reputation. He had the dog for a few years, not wanting to give It up even when it was all better and over those few years, the dog obviously got bigger over time and ended up being huge, as Great Danes could be. Al ended up naming him Jet, it made sense and it had a backstory too- Jet didn't seem to mind the name either. Jet was just like himself, He looked rough and mean but was really just a big softy.

Another louder bark brought him out of his thoughts. With a soft smile, he patted Jet on the head, grabbed his luke-warm toast before slipping on his trainers and finally left his house.

As he ran out of his door, a piece of toast that had been practically smothered in Nutella in one hand and his car keys in the other, he locked his door and finally got into his Land Rover. Al took a huge bite out of his toast leaving less than half behind, before starting his car so he could make his way to his brother's home across the border to Canada.

"I can barely see.. Its still dark out.." Al muttered to himself as he struggled to look out his windscreen. It was now ten minutes to six in the morning, Al was refreshed and energized but he was still freezing cold. Without his bomber jacket which was practically a heater that he could wear, he had to struggle with the thin jumper and his horrid shorts that were only meant for summer.

A few hours drive and he was finally at his brother's home. It was located near a forest so it was fairly isolated besides maybe a few cars driving past, there were also large tree's surrounding it and snow covering the ground ( it was winter in Canada- as Al had so smartly deducted. ) "I have to admit, he's got a nice place.." Al told himself with a smirk. He was honestly a bit jealous of his brother's large and isolated home and Matt knew that but he didn't mind.

He pulled his car up into his brother's driveway and noticed that the light to his brother's living room was on, thank god. He didn't want to come all the way to Canada just to find out that he had fallen asleep. The now-freezing American quickly made his way out of his car, his Land Rover did a good job in getting him there but the wheels were covered in snow and ice, he would have to get that some other time.

Rushing over to Matt's home, he pressed the doorbell and grabbed the door knocker to start banging as loud as he could to get his brother's attention so he could get out of the cold and into the warmth. Only a few minutes past before he heard footsteps from behind the door.

* * *

A.N: I hope you enjoyed the story so far, this part was rather short and left on a cliff-hanger as the RP hasn't started yet, this part was just my doing and has no part in the RP which will start in the next chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it and if I have made any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them!  
And please, if you have read this and liked it, please comment (or review? Im not sure what one it is, im not used to yet)  
Also, I don't usually ask for these and I know this chapter isn't much but just a simple comment saying something like 'cool story bro' or '_ Needs work-' would be great, I would really like to know how this one went. I know it probably seems silly but it would really help. Thank you. :]

A few other notes: Im the 2p!America and Vik is 2p!Canada

In England we say Jumper instead of sweater ( sweater sounds odd to me /u\ )  
we also say duvet instead of comforter(?)  
( For people who don't know, you pronounce Duvet as 'doov-ehy' I hope that helped a bit? :] )  
Im also not sure if American's have Cookie Crisp but it is a very popular and sweet cereal in England so I figured Al would enjoy it. :]


End file.
